The invention relates generally to an electronic transceiver assembly, and more particularly, to a receptacle which is mounted on a circuit board and a transceiver module pluggable into the receptacle.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard.
The SFP module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well. Conventional SFP modules and receptacles perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps).
A standard currently in development for a next generation of SFP modules, presently being called the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver modules to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps. The transceiver modules will encounter several problems at the increased data rate not experienced previously. One problem is that the transceiver modules and the surrounding circuitry will generate significantly greater quantities of heat to be removed in order for the electronic components to survive long term. Another problem is that the transceiver modules will generate increased quantities of electromagnetic (EM) energy at very short wavelengths. As the EM energy at the short wavelengths increases, the potential exists for more EM energy to pass through gaps in the shielding of the receptacle or guide frame. As more EM energy is accepted through the receptacle, the data signals conveyed by adjacent transceiver modules experience more EM interference (EMI). It is desirable to shield or isolate the data signals from EMI to the extent practical.
Further, conventional transceiver module assemblies include latch mechanisms to secure the transceiver module in the receptacle and to eject the transceiver module from the receptacle. It is desirable to provide a latch mechanism that is reliable, secure and robust.
There is a need to improve the design of a pluggable electronic module and receptacle in order to overcome present deficiencies and anticipated problems, among other things, due to higher data rates.